The Blade of Souls
by Archangel13
Summary: Ten years after defeating Ansem in Kingdom Hearts, Sora now fights the Heartless solo. All he wants is to find a way home. When he meets a mysterious stranger that aides him in battle, an ancient prophecy is revealed... and so is another side to the Dark
1. Ambush!

Sweat raced from every pore, tension tore through every muscle. Sora, teeth gritted against the pain that was slowly overpowering his body, moved to a stand. Breathing heavily, he gazed upon his spoils. The black body of a newly defeated air soldier lay at his feet, dark ooze seeping from its many wounds. Sora looked at his hands. Sweat, dark ooze, and his own blood mixed to form a hideous reminder of what he had just destroyed. Scanning the open of the Second District square, his aqua eyes afire, Sora replayed the battle in his mind.  
  
They had flown at him from out of nowhere. The high-pitched squeal of an air soldier's flight suit caught him from behind. There had to have been at least twenty of them, all baring claws and fangs. The scent of fresh human blood burning in their nostrils, they came down upon him in a furious whirlwind. No time to think, Sora raced for an odd corner of the square, desperately trying to outrun the fury of the winged creatures. Closed in a trap of his own making, Sora knew he had nowhere to run. He had only one choice, one chance. Closing his eyes, breathing deeply in the smell of the pending battle, Sora drove into his soul, resurrecting once more the strength to destroy the enemy. His fists clenched hard at his sides, he felt the power of the light awaken, surging through his body. Extending his right hand, opening his fist, he summoned the power that was his to wield. The fire began in his upper arm, quickly racing toward his open hand. The feel of it had become such that in no longer registered in his mind. His hand began to shake with its violent force. Sensing a readiness, Sora thrust his arm to one side, a burst of flame igniting. He felt the cold hard steel of its handle as the fire died to a haunting glow. Sora opened his eyes, looking up to the oncoming barrage of demons. With a few deft moves, Sora brought his weapon across his chest, preparing for the first attack. Hatred and anger burned in his eyes as his muscles went taut with tension. The magnificent keyblade Destruction gleamed in his gloved hands, its iron length Sora's confidence. The deadly sharpness of its bladed head warned the advancing air soldiers of its wielder's strength. Two or three branched off from the main group, fear in their pale yellow eyes. As for those who continued the advance, Sora waited for the perfect moment to release his deadly line of attacks. 


	2. Another Battle Won

Sora remembered only bits and pieces of the face-to-face combat held with the air soldiers. He remembered slashing wildly about, mincing all that lay before him. The sweat that came with the sudden exertion now grew cold on his body. He had taken a blow to the ribs, a soldier's last attempt at harming the enemy before it fell lifeless to the ground amongst the bodies of its fallen comrades. He could still feel the creature's black claws tearing his flesh, the burn of it searing his heart. Sora winced as his bloody wound sounded in recollection. Looking toward the sky, Sora watched as the bright stars burned in the dark void. Another battle won. Sora looked back upon the lifeless corpses that lay mangled on the ground. How had they become so strong? Normally, a posse of air soldiers was no match for Destruction, yet somehow they had put up a brutal resistance. Never had Sora felt such pure evil seep from such smaller enemies. And never had they pulled surprise attacks on humans out in the open. Something must have drawn them there. but what? Sora allowed such ponderings to tumble about in his mind as he walked slowly and deliberately toward the fountain that stood near the end of the square. The blood was beginning to harden, and Sora's stomach - no matter how steeled by battle - was churning at the sight of the soldiers' blood mingling with his own.  
  
Sora cupped his hands, letting water from the fountain run into them. He splashed the water on his face, let it run down his cheeks. He breathed deeply as the water washed away the blood and grime. He ran a hand through his hair as he moved to a stand. The clock on top of the gizmo shop said 2:43 a.m. Time to collect and go home. Sora walked amongst the fallen creatures, picking through the mess for munny. A guy had to live, didn't he? He dropped the colorful orbs into a black velvet bag, and then turned to leave.  
  
The trek back to the First District proved to be harder with the whole in his side. The wound continued to send wave after pulsing wave of pain through his body.  
"I need sleep," he announced to the night. He pushed on the great doors that led to the First District. The soft glow of street lanterns bathed Sora's face in wispy rays of orange and gold. The Moogles' custom shop was before him, and from where he was standing he could see his home. A small, pale light fluttered in a window several stories up. Sora's room. He had chosen one overtop the pub for the view it rendered. Any Heartless activity could be seen from his balcony.  
"Home," he mumbled as the clock in the square struck three. 


	3. Beautiful Stranger

A pair of deep green eyes watched as Sora closed his front door. He was wounded badly in battle, yet still had the strength to drag himself home. 'Perhaps I was wrong' the mysterious someone thought. With a quick movement, the shadow leapt to the roof of the item shop. He had fought gloriously. He had commanded his keyblade with such precision that only comes with experience. Even with the air soldiers at peak condition, pumped to the brim with dark energy, they were no match for the Keyblade Master. There was no doubt about it. Sora was indeed the Chosen One.  
  
The bed caught him as he fell. Exhaustion took over his body the moment his head hit the pillow. The grime washed off in the shower, his wounds tended to, Sora fell fast asleep. and dreamt of home.  
  
The crystal water lapped at his feet as he sat with his legs dangling over the side of the pier. The sun was just setting, and the Destiny Islands were preparing for the night. The smell of paupu fruits drifted on the warm breeze. From behind him, a familiar voice called his name. The voice was rich and full, gentle and beautiful. It was Kairi. He stood to greet her, wanting nothing more than to hold her tightly in his arms, crush her with his kisses. But as he looked he saw she was still a child. He looked down at his outstretched arms. They were cut and muscular, riddled with battle scars. They were the arms of a man, yet his love was still as she was ten years ago. Then the darkness came. It started at the horizon, but spread like wildfire. It swirled around them, blocking out all light. Yet a glow coming from Sora's chest remained constant. With its light, he could see Kairi being swallowed by the darkness. She screamed his name, begged him to come back to her, but he could not move. He was frozen by the shadows.  
  
Sora awakened to Kairi's screams. He was bathed in cold sweat, his chest rising heavily with labored breathing. His heart was racing. Had she really screamed? He heard it again. It was coming from the square! Sora leapt out of bed. He grabbed a shirt and pants from the floor. Once dressed, he ran as fast as he could down the stairs of the pub.  
  
Outside, the air hung thickly around him, and was scented with evil.  
"The Heartless," he whispered. The screams came again, and Sora raced to the front of the pub. A woman lay slumped on the ground, her skin white as a sheet. Sora ran to her, afraid he was too late. Before he could reach her, a looming shadow stepped forward. Sora looked on as the most hideous thing he had ever seen in his life emerged from the darkness of an alley. It stood 50 feet high. It's black wings looked as if they were made of liquid, and were raised like a great bird of prey. The large body looked much like the wings, save for the dripping ooze that bubbled on its surface. The head was the same as well, but the snarling jaws were filled with rows of stark white fangs. The beast as a whole looked much like Maleficent in her dragon form that night when Sora and company battled her and Riku.  
  
Sora shook his head, clearing his mind. Time to go to work. Though he had never seen a Heartless like this before, he knew he couldn't just stand there. He summoned Destruction, pushed his hair out of his eyes, and prepared for battle. Before he knew what was happening, he was flying through the air. He landed hard against the alley wall, his side sounding in pain. He pulled himself up, not sure what was going on. He ran once again into the center of the square, but the monster was waiting for him. With its great black claws, it hoisted Sora into the air, throwing him to the far side of the square. The dark goo that bubbled from the monster's body burned into his skin like acid. He could barely move, and his head was swimming.  
  
A bright flash came from atop the item shop. A shadow flew from the rooftop to the square. Once landed, it stood to its full height. Sora looked on, amazed at what was happening. The shadow moved to face the monster, and threw off what looked to be a jet-black cloak. Long, slender legs covered in black stepped out. Sora gaped, his eyes wide. A woman clad in black leather stood before the monster, her deep brown hair swaying in the night breeze. Her stance was offensive, and her green eyes blazed with fury. In her hands, she held dual keyblades. They were a dazzling white with diamonds at the hilts. Star shaped emblems dangled from the key chains. Bottles of potions and magics were held by holsters running up and down her legs. In her hair dangled charms and chains that fluttered with her movements. Her face was pale and beautiful, full of emotions. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
Hello everyone! I'm a little new at this fan fiction thing, so go easy on me. This is my disclaimer (which I kinda forgot about). I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. ehh. you get the idea. I do however own the following characters: Professor Yesterday, Lord Darkness, Phoenix, and a couple of others that - if I told you - would give the entire plot away. Okay! Now that that's taken care of. Enjoy!!!!! 


	5. Phoenix

Moving faster than the wind, the stranger in black leapt into the air. She leveled with the monster's face, a look of anger in her eyes. Slashing wildly, the stranger reduced the monster's face to mere shreds. It howled in pain despite the fact it had no face. The stranger seemed to hover above the spoiled head, almost floating. Her movements were quick, so precise. With a few more well aimed hits, the monster fell to the ground, nothing more than a puddle of bubbling black liquid. Sora brought himself to a stand, not sure if what he just saw was real. The stranger stood next to her spoils, motionless save for the rising of her chest. Sora moved closer. He blinked, and she had rid the keyblades of grime and released their energies. As Sora moved closer, he saw that she was taller than he had thought at first. She was nearly as tall as him! She turned, and every thought in his mind escaped. Her face was long and full. She held herself well, and her arms were toned. Her black jumpsuit fit perfectly. The front of the bodice was decorated with silvery patterns, and the back had criss- crossed straps that exposed milky skin. Her hair was dark. a deep brown. It hung in perfect ringlets around her face and shoulders. Her eyes were a dazzling green, like the depths of the sea. Her hands were covered in the monster's blood. Her face was scratched up, and tears had formed at the corners of her eyes. And when she spoke, her voice sounded like distant waterfalls.  
  
"You are the Keyblade Master," she stated, "I've been searching for you". Sora couldn't speak. She had him mesmerized. She looked quizzically at him. "You are the one they call Sora, are you not"?  
"I-uh-yes. Yes, that's me. I. uh. thank you. I mean, for your help," he stammered.  
"Do you have a place we can hid? You are not safe so long as I am with you," the strange woman said. Sora tried to keep himself focused.  
"Uh, yeah. I have an apartment above the pub," he replied.  
"Good. We'll need shelter until morning". Sora wanted to sit down right there and sort through everything that had just happened, but decided to wait for an explanation from her.  
"Come on. This way," he said as he led her to the pub.  
  
Back inside his apartment once again, Sora felt ready for a whole week of sleep. He walked the stranger into his living area where a couch sat beckoning him to sample its comforts.  
"You can sleep here for tonight. My room's in the back there," he explained, pointing. The stranger nodded. 'She looks tired too' Sora thought. While she was settling in, Sora went to his closet to get an extra blanket and some medicines. When he returned, he found the stranger gazing intently out the window, apparently watching for something.  
"The First District square really glows in the early hours of the morning. It looks like heaven," he commented, trying to break the ice. When she didn't answer, he plopped the blanket down at her feet and proceeded to add some antibacterial solution to the rag he had brought along.  
"You're hurt. This stuff will ease the pain and keep out infection". At this she turned, looking him straight in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat. She took the rag he held out for her and dabbed lightly at her torn cheeks.  
"Thank you," she whispered. Sora nodded and stood. It was time to hit the sack. "Don't you want an explanation?" she asked as he headed toward his room.  
"In the morning," Sora replied with a yawn, "I can barely keep my eyes open". The stranger nodded and lay down. As Sora was about to shut his door, he remembered something "One question". The woman looked up.  
"Yes"? Sora rubbed the back of his neck.  
"What's your name"? Something close to a smile crept to the stranger's face.  
"Phoenix," she replied. And with that, she fell fast asleep. 'Phoenix' Sora thought, 'It suits her'. He looked at her as she slept, his heart and mind yearning to know who she was, where she had come from, and why she was here.  
"Get your ass to bed," he scolded himself quietly, "If you don't, you'll have no energy to find out"! 


	6. Breakfast At The Pub

The glow of early morning light filled Sora's room. He opened his eyes to the morning. He squirmed, stretching his arms above his head. Every muscle in his body hurt like hell, but he was used to it. Battling the powers of darkness always took its toll on his body. He sat up in bed, the covers dropping down to his waist. His chest was exposed, perfectly toned. He looked down at himself. He was a model man, save for the riddling of scars. He looked out the window, the sun already warming his skin. He decided breakfast at the pub was just what he needed. Climbing out of bed, Sora heard movement on his balcony. He suddenly remembered Phoenix, and hurried out the door.  
  
Phoenix watched as life began on the streets of Traverse Town. Sora was right. The streets did glow in the early morning light. Everything looked so peaceful, as if nothing ever happened once night fell. She looked on as a group of young children played games together. A baker strolled down the street, a platter of fresh bread in his hand. An old woman carefully chose tomatoes from a produce stand. A young couple held hands as they walked. They were so carefree, so unaware. 'If only I could be like that' she thought.  
  
She sensed someone watching her from behind. She whirled, ready for combat. Sora stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a baggy pair of pants. She couldn't help but stare. His naked chest was covered in scars, all shapes and sizes. His arms were long and muscular. His face, still soft from sleep, was cut and rugged. His aqua eyes held the look of a man who has seen much. He looked worried, as if something had roused him from a deep sleep.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Sora shook his head.  
"Nothing. I just. I just thought someone was out here. Someone besides you". She watched as his expression changed from one of concern to one of guarded casualty. He suddenly realized he was practically naked, and folded his arms across his chest.  
"How did you sleep?" he asked.  
"A little rough. Crazy dreams," she replied. Sora nodded.  
"Yeah. Me too. Last night was pretty rough. I don't think I've ever come up against a Heartless that large".  
"You haven't. It was the first of its kind. It's called a SoulStealer. They are very hard to destroy. You have to know the exact place to hit them, otherwise you're toast," Phoenix explained. Sora looked puzzled, but said nothing. "Do you have any food around here"?  
"Nothing you could call edible. I was gonna head down to the pub for something," Sora replied with a humorous lilt to his voice. Phoenix smiled.  
"I'll get dressed". Once she was back inside, Sora plopped into one of the ancient chairs that sat near the balcony rail. He was still tired, and his ribs hurt like hell.  
"Some salmon ought to fix that," he said to himself. He stood and returned inside.  
  
Breakfast time at the pub was always busy. They had the best breakfast menu in town. Sora looked across the table at Phoenix, still wondering just who she was. She had changed from her black jumpsuit into a short white skirt with a T-shirt to match. She also wore a white cardigan with a jet-black emblem on the back. Sora decided to ask her about it.  
"What's with the emblem?" he asked casually. Phoenix looked up from her glass of juice.  
"It's a symbol. In ancient times, this symbol meant 'cursed'," she explained. Sora was once again stumped.  
"Then. why do you wear it"? Phoenix avoided his eyes.  
"No reason," she mumbled. Sora decided to leave it alone.  
"Hey, look. I enjoy sitting on pins and needles as much as the next guy, but it's getting old. How about telling me what exactly is going on". Phoenix looked at him, and his heart skipped a beat again.  
"I suppose you deserve an explanation. It's an awfully long story," she replied.  
"We've got time," Sora said plainly. Phoenix nodded.  
"Then, I guess the best place to start is the air soldier attack last night". Sora blinked.  
"How did you know about that"?  
"I was there. Watching you. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that they weren't after you," Phoenix replied. Sora sat back in his chair.  
"So who were they after"? Phoenix let her gaze drop to her juice.  
"Me". Sora remained silent. This was getting weird.  
"Why were they after you?" he asked.  
"I. have something. something they want. I came to Traverse Town to get away from them. And to find you". She took a sip of her juice.  
"When I was fighting them, I thought I could feel a deep evil seeping from them. Something I've never felt in a Heartless before. They seemed. preoccupied when I intercepted them," Sora said.  
"So, you believe me?" Phoenix asked mildly.  
"Yeah. Yeah I believe you. Tell me more". He crossed his arms, waiting to hear the whole story. 


	7. Phoenix Explains

"Once you and your friends defeated Ansem ten years ago, the door to Kingdom Hearts was sealed forever. And, you thought, so was the Darkness. But it wasn't. Ansem was only a puppet, like so many others. The true Master of Darkness is in hiding, far away. Have you ever heard of the Final Gate"? Sora shook his head.  
"Nope".  
"The Final Gate is the doorway to souls," Phoenix explained.  
"Souls?" Sora questioned.  
"Yes. The Final Gate is the doorway to souls. It's where the Master of Darkness has captured peoples' souls, or in other words, their ability to fight the Darkness. You see, inside everyone is the ability to protect their hearts from Darkness. That ability is called their soul. As long as their soul is strong, the Darkness cannot harm them. But if their soul is taken, the Darkness can get to their heart. A long time ago, the Master of Darkness sealed everyone's souls behind the Final Gate. He then created the Heartless, and released them into all worlds to prey upon the defenseless hearts of the people. He hoped in doing this, he would eventually extinguish all the light in the world, and rule the people with an iron hand. But his plan backfired. Ansem sealed the Master of Darkness in an unknown world, taking all his power for himself. But of course, the Darkness destroyed Ansem. Now that he's gone, the Master of Darkness has regained control of his powers. He still remains sealed in the unknown world, but he still has found ways to create mayhem. He has reengineered the Heartless, and created some new ones".  
"Like the SoulStealer?" Sora asked. Phoenix nodded.  
"Everyday, the Master of Darkness grows stronger. To keep him from completely taking over the worlds, I have to get to the Final Gate. and release the souls". Sora arched a brow.  
"And. just how are you planning to do that? Gummi travel is virtually impossible nowadays. And even if you did manage to find a gummi ship, where would you even start looking for this Final Gate"? Phoenix sipped at her juice.  
"There's no way to know for sure. To find the Final Gate, I have to find the location of the unknown world. There have been rumors and legends throughout the years, but nothing substantial. I guess I'll just have to wing it". Sora nodded, still perplexed.  
"So, let's say you happen to find the location of this unknown world. Then what"?  
"I have to destroy the Master of Darkness before he becomes to powerful to stop," Phoenix replied.  
"Why you?" Sora asked.  
"Because. I hold the Key".  
"What the hell is the Key"?  
"I. I can't tell you. I can tell you that it is the only thing that can destroy the Master of Darkness," Phoenix replied.  
"Is that why the Heartless were after you," Sora questioned. But he already knew the answer.  
"Yes. The Master of Darkness knows that I hold the Key. He also knows that if I happen to discover his whereabouts, he is defenseless against the Key's power. That's why the air soldiers were so strong. That's also why the SoulStealer showed up outside your apartment. He can feel the Key, thus, he always knows where I am. I am always moving, desperately trying to keep one step ahead of him". Sora chewed on all that he had been told. This woman was a warrior of the Light, just like him. Most of what she had said made no sense at all, but he could roll with it.  
"So, where do I come into all of this?" he asked.  
"I need your help. I need you to come with me on my search for the Master of Darkness. You're the only one who knows enough about the Heartless to keep me safe. The Key must be protected, therefore I must be protected". Sora almost choked on his salmon.  
"Wait just a damn minute! I can't just up and leave! There are innocent people here that would be in big trouble if I left," he protested. He pointed to a crowd of people on the street. "I'm the only thing separating these people from a nasty demise at the hands. or rather claws. of the Heartless"!  
"I know how you feel. But just listen to me. If I leave Traverse Town, so do the Heartless," Phoenix assured. "The Master of Darkness is only interested in destroying the Key. Once I'm gone, these people will have nothing to worry about". Sora gazed at her, weighing her story.  
"Even so, why should I help you"? Phoenix frowned. He was making this difficult.  
Because, I need you. I need your strength. The only way I can hope to make it to the unknown world alive is with you by my side"! Sora leaned back. She had just screamed at him. In front of everyone. 'So she's serious' he thought. "Sora, I need you. Not just me, but the every living thing on every world. If I don't destroy the Master of Darkness and free the souls, all worlds will be destroyed. The hearts of the worlds will not be able to fight the never-ending hoards of Heartless. They will all be devoured. forever," Phoenix almost whispered. Sora could feel the pain and frustration in her voice. With one look at the sincerity in her eyes, he made his decision.  
"Okay. I'll help you". Phoenix sighed in relief.  
"You will?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah. I will. On one condition". Phoenix nodded. "You have to trust me. No matter what". Phoenix looked confused. "No matter how doubtful the situation, you trust me".  
"Agreed," she replied. Sora held out a hand. Phoenix looked at it, and then offered hers. As they shook hands, Sora felt a jolt of energy fly through his arm. 'What the hell was that?' he thought. Phoenix pulled away, obviously aware of the energy serge. Sora decided to lighten the conversation.  
"So, uh. do your keyblades have names?" he asked casually.  
"Yeah. Starlight and Crescent Moon," Phoenix replied with a smile. 


	8. Professor Yesterday

Sora and Phoenix walked together down the streets and through the districts, watching as people lived their lives.  
"And this is the Third District," Sora announced as they walked through another set of large wooden doors. He watched as Phoenix looked around. He noticed a sad smile she quickly brushed away. "This place is prime Heartless territory at night. There's only a few lights, and they're pretty dim at that". Phoenix nodded.  
"Sora, we need to get moving. Our journey can't wait. The sooner we leave, the better," she said. Sora ran a hand through his hair. 'I'm actually disappointed that she can't spend personal time with me' he thought. 'What the hell is up with that'?! Phoenix broke his thoughts. "Sora? Are you listening to me"?  
"Yeah. Uh, we'll have to find someone with access o a gummi ship of some kind".  
"That's right. After we find a gummi ship, we need to stock on potions and magic. It's gonna be a long ride," Phoenix added. Sora shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy gray wind pants. He racked his brain for something, anything that might get them what they needed.  
"You know," he said, "An old friend of mine named Sid knew this guy who designed gummi's in his spare time. I don't know if he's still here or not, but that would be a good place to start". A smile of approval came to Phoenix's face.  
"That sounds great. Do you remember where he lives"?  
"Sort of. He was kind of a recluse. I think I can find out," Sora replied.  
"Okay then," Phoenix said happily, "Let's get going. We have to save the world"!  
  
"Professor Yesterday!" Sora called as he knocked on the old wooden door. "It's Sora. You in there"? He knocked again, this time harder.  
"Maybe he left after all," Phoenix said quietly. Sora shook his head.  
"I know the professor. He'd never leave without Pickles". Sora pointed to a dumb looking black cat sprawled lazily on a porch chair. "Come on professor, I know you're in there! It's an emergency"! At that, a small shuffling sound came from behind the door. A latch was lifted and the door opened a crack.  
"Sora? Is that really you?" came the gruff voice from behind the door.  
"Professor? Man am I glad to see you!" Sora replied with enthusiasm. The professor threw open the door and grabbed Sora in a bear hug. Phoenix looked on in amusement. The man was mid fifties or so. His hair was a shock of white with strokes of gray. His face was round and careworn and he wore small spectacles at the tip of his pointy nose. He was wearing a gray pinstripe pantsuit with a baggy cardigan. In one hand he held a well-used pipe, in the other held a box of raisins.  
"Sora my dear boy, I am delighted to know your still here!" the professor exclaimed.  
"Likewise," Sora replied with a chuckle. He caught a glimpse of Phoenix and pulled away from the professor's embrace. "I'm sorry, let me introduce you. Professor, this is Phoenix. She's a friend of mine". The professor bowed slightly and smiled.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Phoenix"!  
"Phoenix, this is Professor Alexander Yesterday, the greatest scientific mind on any world," Sora continued.  
"It's very nice to meet you too professor. Sora's told me a lot about you," Phoenix replied.  
"Well come in, come in! Don't want you standing out in the street all day!" the professor beckoned. Once inside, he closed the door behind them. Sora noticed immediately that the familiar scent of tobacco and coffee still lingered in the professor's home. The professor led them to a richly furnished sitting room where a small woman with soft gray hair was running a feather duster across an ornate marble fireplace.  
"Sylvia, won't you fetch us some tea and cakes?" the professor asked.  
"Of course sir," the housekeeper replied cheerfully. As she retreated to the kitchen, the professor motioned to two overstuffed chairs by the fire. Sora sat nearest the professor while Phoenix chose a chair by a row of bookshelves.  
"Sylvia will bring us some tea momentarily. 'Till then, how about telling me why you're here? It's not everyday you come to see me," the professor said, looking at Sora. "Thus, I must assume this has something to do with the increase in Heartless activity". Phoenix and Sora both stared at the professor with eager eyes.  
"How do you know about the Heartless?" Phoenix asked.  
"The professor was my prime source for information about the heartless once the world borders were replaced. He's been following the Heartless' activities for many years," Sora replied. The professor nodded in agreement.  
"It's true. I am very old my dear. I have seen many a Heartless invasion in my time. I do not understand them fully, but I know enough to keep people safe".  
"That's why we're here professor. The Heartless aren't dropping in for a friendly spat with the human race. They're here on direct orders from the Master of Darkness," Phoenix explained. The professor looked up from his pipe. He slowly drew in a breath.  
"Then it has begun," he replied. 


	9. A Prophecy Revealed

Rain pattered quietly upon the streets of Traverse Town. Instead of setting colorfully in the horizon, the sun merely faded away, giving heed to the gloomy gray that comes with rain. Sylvia bustled around the living room giving everyone their tea.  
"What has begun professor?" Sora asked. The professor set his pipe in an ashtray next to his wing chair. He thanked Sylvia as she handed him a delicate china cup with gold characters swirled around the lip.  
"The fulfillment of an ancient prophecy my boy," the professor replied, neatly picking a fluffy pastry from Sylvia's silver tray. Sora looked at Phoenix in confusion.  
"What exactly do you mean?" she voiced. By now they were all sipping piping hot tea and enjoying Sylvia's chocolate croissants.  
"I mean exactly what I say. Sylvia, be a dear and bring me another of those heavenly pastries".  
"I think you had better explain professor," Sora said. The professor nodded.  
"I suppose I should. Let's see, where to begin… I suppose the best place to begin is 1000 years ago, when the worlds were new. The Master of Light had created all beings, and had in turn given them hearts and souls. Hearts to give them life, souls to protect their hearts. All lived peaceably, without world barriers. Anyone was welcome to come and go as they pleased. This time of happiness and prosperity lasted for 100 years. But alas, those times were soon forgotten. A man named Dante Shadow was on his deathbed, furious that he was to die so young as 23. He called upon all the dark entities of every world, promising them his soul if they allowed him to live. The powers of Darkness descended upon Dante and devoured him, allowing him to be reborn through death. But once he was reawakened, he was no longer the Dante he was before. He was infected with evil, crazed to the point of insanity. He killed many innocent people with his newfound strength and demonic powers. He thirsted for blood, and fed upon the living. He used the Darkness for personal gain too much, and eventually called down the wrath of the great demon high-lords. His powers were taken away from him and given to a young man named Ansem, an unsuspecting boy of 17 apprenticed to a locksmith. Ansem thrived under the power of the dark. He had full control of the Darkness before he was 20. But you know how his story ended. However, this is not about Ansem. This is about you two," the professor said, pointing to Sora and Phoenix.  
"Us? Why us?" Phoenix questioned.  
"Once Ansem was granted the power of Darkness, Dante was lifeless. The Master of Light sealed him away in an unknown world while he was powerless. Infuriated at his entrapment, Dante used the last of his human strength and inhuman power to call down a curse upon all mankind. He created a giant portal, through which he channeled the soul of every being. He imprisoned everyone's power to repel the Darkness. Then he closed the portal forever with a great door that the elders named the "Final Gate". The Master of Light could not undo what the evil Dante had done, but he used his power over the Light to summon a prophecy. He promised that one day, the Chosen One would emerge from an unconnected world. He would battle many evil entities on his search for the truth. The Master also said that the Chosen One would discover the Key, the only thing that could bring Dante down if he ever reawakened. The last part of the prophecy stated: "And the Chosen One shall destroy the Master of Darkness, releasing the tide of salvation for all worlds". This means, of course, that the Chosen One shall destroy Dante once and for all and release the souls he holds prisoner". The professor set his teacup to one side and rang a small bell. Sylvia came bustling in, gathering the remains of tea and carting them off to the kitchen. Sora only stared at the floor, lost in thought. Phoenix was thinking too. She raised a hand to the area around her heart and stared at the professor.  
"So then, you know," she said quietly. The professor nodded slowly.  
"He knows what?" Sora asked sharply.  
"Phoenix, listen to me. You bear a great burden. You hold the Key, the salvation of all worlds. You understand what such a responsibility requires. I know of your plight simply because I am old enough to recall the memories of the Old Worlds. You will face many trials on your journey to find the Final Gate, but in the end you will save everyone," the professor replied in a hushed tone. Sora looked at Phoenix. Tears had begun to fall softly to her pale cheeks.  
"I know. I'm just so afraid of… of everything". She wiped at her tears with one hand. "But I'm not going to give up. I will stay the course till the very end. This is my curse. I am the only one fit to bear it". Sora arched a brow. 'Her curse?' he thought. 'What does she mean by curse'? The professor stood and stretched, his joints popping and squeaking.  
"Well then, I suppose you adventurers will be needing transportation," he said as he shuffled over to the bookshelves.  
"We need a gummi ship professor," Sora confessed. "And we need to leave as soon as possible". The professor chuckled as he inspected a row of books.  
"And what will you do if I don't have a gummi ship to lend you"?  
"Then I'll keep looking. Phoenix isn't giving up, and neither am I". The professor pulled a book with a worn cover of sage green off the shelf. A grinding sound came from behind the wall somewhere, and all of a sudden the shelves rotated to reveal a large underground stairwell.  
"That's what I wanted to hear!" the professor exclaimed as he motioned for Sora and Phoenix to follow him. 


	10. The White Nova

Sora and Phoenix followed the professor down a flight of cold stone stairs. The sound of small creatures scurrying from the advancing group echoed off the walls. Dripping water could be heard in the distance. Sora had the strangest feeling he had left the professor's living room only to emerge once again in the bowels of Hollow Bastion.  
"Professor? What is all this?" he asked as they neared the base of the stairs.  
"After the world boundaries were replaced, the Heartless began searching out all gummi ship sources. They were hell bent on keeping everyone grounded. It was necessary to move my gummi lab underground. Hence the secret entrance and moldy staircase," the professor replied. They stood in front of a large mahogany door with a silver sconce on either side. The professor produced a large gold key with a serpent on it from his cardigan pocket.  
"Professor, are you trying to tell us that you have a fully operational gummi production facility underneath your house?" Phoenix asked as the professor unlocked the door.  
"Well, not completely operational. Some of my equipment has fallen apart due to lack of usage. Other than those select few, everything else is up to par"! He threw the great door open to reveal a brightly lit room with tables, chairs, counters, workstations, chemicals, gears, machines, assembly lines, and colors everywhere. "Welcome to Yesterday Gummi Production! The underground franchise of course!" bellowed the professor as the stepped inside. Sora gazed in amazement at all that lay before him. He had never expected anything of this magnitude.  
"Wow professor! This is incredible! I never. I never knew you had such an advanced production facility"!  
"It is quite impressive, isn't it?" the professor beamed. "I built everything myself. This place is a monument to my scientific and technological skills from bottom to top"!  
"This is truly amazing professor," Phoenix said. "Is it possible to build a gummi for our travels here"? The professor laughed heartily and slung an arm around her shoulders.  
"My dear, we won't have to build one"! The professor punched a button on his desk and the far left wall rose to reveal a large gummi hanger. Both Sora and Phoenix's mouths fell to the floor. Inside, a huge gummi ship sat nobly under harsh spotlights.  
"That's a. that's a." Sora stuttered.  
"Yes," the professor replied quietly. "It's a class four. The largest gummi ship model available. Only three were ever made, though hundreds were attempted. She is the White Nova, the finest gummi ever made"! Phoenix trailed a finger along the gummi's exterior.  
"She looks brand new," she said.  
"She practically is. I just finished her last month. Never even left the hanger," the professor replied with pride.  
"What's her statistics?" Sora asked intently.  
"Speed's 1200, defense is level five. She's got 20 cannons, all mounted on port and starboard. Lasers are bow and stern. Radar is topside. Seats a crew of 12. Full kitchen and separate sleeping quarters. Cargo holds 100 tons. Maneuvers like a dream. She can go into stealth mode at any time. Completely invisible to the naked eye. You'd have to have ComRay radar to detect her cloak. Since nobody has made ComRay for eight years, I think you're safe. Other stuff like engines, capacity and all that. it's just basic. She's got a gummi's heart and a warrior's body".  
"I can't believe you're going to let us use her!" Sora exclaimed. The professor only smiled. "I mean, this has to be the most generous thing you've ever done! For anyone"!  
"Well, if you kids save the universe, I want to be able to say I had a hand in it!" the professor chuckled.  
"This is quite generous of you professor Yesterday," Phoenix said quietly. "You must know how grateful we are".  
"Oh, bah! I'm just repaying a favor," the professor replied. Phoenix caught the professor and Sora exchanging a knowing look.  
"A favor"? Sora smiled.  
"After the world boundaries were replaced, the professor employed my. services. I guess I sort of saved his life this one time. That's all," he explained. Phoenix nodded.  
"That's a load of horse shit!" the professor exclaimed. "I had been cornered by an Invisible in one of the First District's back alleys. Sora came to my rescue. The Invisible attempted to take my head off with his sword, but Sora leapt in front of me, taking the blow right to his chest. He saved my life"! Phoenix looked at Sora in interest.  
"He's exaggerating. It really wasn't that. bad," Sora replied, color rushing to his cheeks. The professor threw his hands in the air and sighed loudly.  
"Well, I suppose I should take you kids on a tour of the ship. When are you planning on leaving"?  
"Tomorrow, if at all possible," Sora replied. The professor's eyes grew large as saucers.  
"Well why didn't you say so?! Come on, we ain't got all night! I gotta get you kids in the air! Let's go!" he exclaimed as he led Sora and Phoenix to the White Nova's main gate.  
  
Phoenix watched as the last of the late night partiers left the pub. She enjoyed listening to the sound of their laughter, of music straining over the bellow for more drinks. She sat in one of the balcony's rusty chairs and thought about what it would be like to be one of those so very lucky people. They could laugh and sing and drink and love, but she could never taste any of it. Not the way they could. Her brown hair tumbled across her shoulders as a cool breeze played through the First District. She looked up as Sora opened the screen door. He handed her a cup of coffee without a word. Taking the cup offered her, she watched as he eased comfortably into the other chair with his own.  
"Coffee. In the middle of the night"?  
"Ah, but this is no ordinary coffee. It's my special 'Knock you out for a good solid eight hours' coffee. I figured we could both use the sleep". A brow arched, Phoenix took a sip. And immediately coughed it back up.  
"Whiskey!" she shouted.  
"Of course! I know it's not the greatest tasting thing in the world, but you'll be thanking me in the morning," Sora replied with a smirk.  
"Yeah, but. Whiskey"?  
"Think of it as a perk". Phoenix only shook her head and downed the rest of the biting concoction.  
"What we're preparing to do is a serious matter Sora". He nodded.  
"I know that as well as you do".  
"You may not come back alive"!  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now we need to worry about stocking the ship with supplies tomorrow." Sora pulled himself up and laid a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. Again, he felt a strange surge of energy.  
"You shouldn't touch me," she said quietly.  
"Why not?" Sora asked. Phoenix only looked away as if ashamed.  
"The Key gives off a lot of excess energy. That energy is floating freely around inside of me. It's dangerous. You could be hurt terribly if somehow that energy found a way to jump from my body to yours". Sora left his hand where it was.  
"Get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow," he said. Phoenix watched him return indoors and put a hand to her heart. A warmth she hadn't experienced in a very long time was growing inside of her. She quickly shook herself free of the thoughts she was playing with. Feeling foolish and very sleepy, she rose and followed him inside. 


End file.
